Soulless Reality
by Yuul
Summary: 1980. The Order has been compromised, or so they suspect. They decide that they need someone on the inside. Little did they expect Sirius' younger sibling, Rinoa Black to volunteer. Just out of Hogwarts, she decided to join her twin brother Regulus in the Dark Lords fold. How will Sirius take it? What horrors with the young Miss Black encounter? & What really happened to Regulus?
1. Chapter 1

The second floor window of the Prewett residence showed that it was one of those days that proved to be the perfect depiction of oxymoronic behaviour. The sun was shining so beautifully outside, the sky as blue as the ocean and the birds flew around with such freedom. Inside the house, however, the tension and fear of the residents was thick and almost suffocating.

"There are more disappearances" Gideon Prewett threw that mornings edition of the daily profit into the middle of the large oak dining table, around which nearly all members of the order were sat, their eyes taking in the latest front page headline. The past few weeks had shown the largest amount of movement from the dark lords followers to date, and the realisation that no-one was safe was slowly beginning to sink in to the minds of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. As much as they wanted to deny the fact, they couldn't. It was just a question of time.

"He's moved onto pure bloods - anyone that isn't a follower." He continued, glancing towards his twin brother, Fabian, who picked up his cue to stand and take the floor.

"The ministry has been infiltrated." A fact they all knew, yet hearing it just made it more real "We're all being subjected to evaluation"

"What does that even mean?" Sirius grabbed the paper, glanced at it momentarily to read the latest list of witches and wizards that were to be mourned, before passing it to Lily, who sat next to him, tears welling up in her eyes. She was growing tired of this sense of imminence. Was she going to have to comfort another member of the Order whose family was in the direct line of fire?

"It means that our blood status and affiliation is beginning to be questioned." Fabian explained, reaching out to place a hand on his sisters shoulder. He was worried about her and how she would take the hit. With her sons so young, and another on the way, he was afraid for them.

"It also means that someone is having an easy time at picking out those who are close to the Order." Gideon added, looking towards his sister as well, tears falling down her face again. Could they do nothing to protect those they loved?

"Are you implying that the Order has been compromised too?" James could not believe what the twins were insinuating.

The twins exchanged a look but did not answer the question directly. It was answer enough for the members of the Order though. It caused an uproar. Everyone had something to say on the subject, suspicious eyes flickered around the room as all assessed who among them could have done such a thing.

"This is exactly what he wants! If we cannot trust each other, this is a lost cause!" Arthur Weasley slammed his hands down on the table and looked from his brothers-in-law to the others at the table

"We are only relaying our thoughts" The twins spoke in unison, before taking their seats

"What do you think, Dumbledore?" Lily's question stopped the chattering members, who all looked towards the Headmaster, who sat in silence at the head of the table, where he had always sat at these meetings.

The Order of the Phoenix had been bubbling as a resistance for almost a decade, since the aged man had founded the secret society. As and when he felt fit, he extended an invitation to those whom he trusted to do what was necessary for the task at hand. To think that he could have been wrong in his instincts and that that meant a direct culpability on his part for the deaths of the families of those that sat at this table, under his command, was heart breaking to say the least. But, despite what people thought, he was not perfect and it was a possibility.

"Veritaserum would do away with any doubt" Edgar Bones stated, taking Dumbledores silence as an opportunity to speak his mind, the anger of his own family loss seeping into his words.

"Yeah, as would torture!" Benny Fenwick responded sarcastically, dismissing the statement made by his fellow Order member "I know you're angry Bones, but Arthur is right, if we start suspecting each other, we really don't stand a chance"

"Then how do you explain it? Huh? They miraculously pick on our families out of luck?" Edgar spat

"It really isn't that difficult to know who the blood traitors are, Edgar" James interjected "We've all been quite open with that fact!" He found his wife's hand underneath the table and grasped it with both hands. Although he was proud of his affiliations, he couldn't help but be afraid of the consequences of such.

"Low profiles and protection. That's what we should be doing!" Marlene McKinnon laid a hand on Edgar's shoulder. Marlene was currently undertaking and internship at the DMLE with his sister, Amelia, who was now obliged to look after their niece, Susan, since the death of their sister , her best friend, just days before. It was not the same loss, but it was loss all the same. All of the members had someone worth fighting for. Edgar's wife and children should be his priority, she thought.

"Maybe if we had someone on the inside?" Cardiac Dearborn, a ministry contracted curse breaker asked the group, causing gasps and muttering from the group as a response.

"Yeah, that sounds easy" Sirius rolled his eyes at the suggestion. Dearborn shot a glare his way, but it was in vain, Sirius cared not to even look at him.

"Well what do you suggest Black? Huh? Just because your family is safe!" Edgar couldn't resist the jibe

"Watch it" Sirius warned, pointing a finger towards the Arithmancer.

"It isn't a terrible idea Sirius" Dorcus Meadows squeaked. Shy, petit and daringly beautiful, Dorcus had recently graduated from Hogwarts and walked straight into the war. _Cannon Fodder_. That's what she considered herself.

"You volunteering?" Sirius snapped, causing Dorcus to almost cower in her seat. Remus, who sat next to her, placed a hand on her shoulder as he shot a look at Sirius for his harsh tone. Sirius, once more, made sure not to look into the eyes of the man. He cared not to be challenged.

"I'll do it" Silence fell upon the room and all eyes fell upon the young girl that sat quietly on the arm of a large arm chair in the corner of the room. Most members had forgotten that she had even been there, she had never once spoken at these meetings, remaining away from the table, observing the members as they discussed the terrible goings on.

"Rinoa?" Sirius turned to look at the young woman as she pushed herself up and joined him, for the first time at the table. His eyes could not see the surprise in the eyes of his friends at the notion. Why was she doing this?

"It won't be easy for any of you to do it…" She began, her voice calm and soothing "…but they've been trying to recruit me since Hogwarts" She shrugged in a nonchalant manner that put most people on edge. Her movements as she placed her hands on the back of his chair captured the attention of all those who watched. She was a perfect example of a young woman with a pureblood upbringing, moving her fingers delicately around the chair frame, her eyes focused on the headmaster, who had yet to speak a word. "What say you?"

"It doesn't matter what he says" Sirius jumped up and turned towards the woman, whose grip did not loosen from the chair, although it jerked violently at his movement "It's a no!"

"Sirius, sit down!" Lily ordered in just over a whisper. She had seen their interactions previously and knew how terribly volatile they were together. Like Lithium and Water. Inert alone. Devastating when put together.

He ignored her, of course, eyes glaring at the woman known as Rinoa, who simply stared into the grey eyes of the man in front of her, and tilted her head to the side, a small smile appearing on her face. "It's not your decision" She whispered, moving her body slightly to catch Dumbledore's eye once more. "It will be light work for me. Narcissa and Lucius are hosting their annual Halloween banquet tomorrow night. My brother and I have been invited. It will be nothing more than a conversation and - "

"NO!" Sirius grabbed the woman by the shoulders with so much force the chair fell violently to the floor. Had she felt fear or surprise at this act, she did not show it.

"Sirius! Get off her!" Lily screamed, jumping up and trying to pull him off. She was joined by her husband just seconds later, who managed to fulfil her wishes. Sirius was dragged away from Rinoa, kicking and screaming like a child, leaving Lily stood flabbergasted next to the woman, who still showed no emotion.

"Miss Black, you do understand that this is something I cannot ask of you" Rinoa watched as the aged man rose from his seat to address her "It would be a terrible risk to your personal safety…"

"It's lucky that i'm not asking for your permission then isn't it" She replied, finally slipping off her stoic stance. Her hands began to shake a little, something that did not go unnoticed by the female members of the order as they gazed, jealously upon the beautiful rings she wore. "I will go and make the arrangements" She turned without another word, leaving James to occupy Sirius in the corner as he screamed after her. She couldn't let him see the tears that were threatening to escape from her eyes.

* * *

"That was unkind" Rinoa watched Remus' figure enter the room she'd claimed as hers at the Prewitt residence and close the door behind him from the vanity table mirror. She ignored the obvious statement he had made and continued to brush her hair. "I would have thought you were more sensitive, Rinoa" she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the disappointment in his eyes.

"What would you have me do Remus?" She placed the brush down elegantly on the vanity table and caught his eyes in the mirror "Ask for his permission to do something that needs to be done?"

Remus took a seat on the bed, placing his hands delicately between his fingers "Permission, no, but at least have discussed it with him previously." He couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful, even when she was angry.

"It would have had the same effect" She stated, raising an eyebrow at him. After all these years she still did not understand how he could be so calm and collected, even when he was engaging with such the volatile being that was Rinoa Black.

"Maybe, but at least he wouldn't have been publicly humiliated" He stood, making his way to stand behind her, keeping his green eyes locked with her grey eyes. She shared both temper and eyes with his best friend, but _her_ eyes were harder to read. Lucky for him he had the pleasure of looking into them every night to try and decipher the secrets hidden behind them.

"You understood" She finally spoke, looking down at her hands, breaking the connection between them.

"Of course i did" He placed his rough hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently. "I love you" He spoke kindly, leaning down to kiss her hair, taking in the scent of vanilla that he associated with her. "I trust and respect your decisions but you know Sirius does not take surprise well. The front room is still seeping ooze from when he found out Regulus had been recruited." He paused, waiting for her look up up again. She did. "You really should have found a better way to deal with this"

"Have you come here simply to berate me?" Her exasperated tone was one that he was quite used to when talking to this young woman.

"No. I came to say I have to go." With one final squeeze on the shoulders he pushed himself back

"Fine" She made not attempt to move from the rickety stood that she was sat upon. It was the hardest part at the end of these meetings to know that everyone was going to resume their daily lives and that they may not be there to attend the next meeting. Edgar Bones had been right about one thing. If anyone knew they were going to be ok, it was her. No-one would dare make their way into Grimmauld place to hurt the youngest Black. She was safe. However, Remus wasn't. He must have noticed her hesitation because his hand was quickly extended towards her to guide her from her seated position into his arms.

"Rinoa - " He began, as she fell elegantly into his embrace but she did not let him continue. She looked at him, finally meeting his actual eyes and not the reflection.

"Until death do us part?" She whispered, longing and fear glistening over her eyes.

"Until death do us part" and with that he left her, drowning in her thoughts.

* * *

 _Father and mother were in the entrance hall when Sirius and Regulus arrived downstairs. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were there too; the former looking truly murderous, the latter fairly disgruntled. Father looked displeased, but not surprised when the trunk landed beside Sirius with a thump._

 _"You have made up your mind, I see" he said._

 _"I have" Sirius replied simply._

 _"You will regret it one day, boy"_

 _"I'm pretty sure I won't. You see, father, I take no pleasure in killing innocent people. That's a nasty thing to do and people like that always come to a sticky end. It'd rather that not happen to me"_

 _Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak, looking furious, but Sirius silenced her with a flick of his wand. "Don't even start" He told her. "Did these two tell you about trying to kill me, Father?"_

 _"Indeed" Father replied, eyeing the Lestranges coldly. "But the matter has already been dealt with."_

 _"Not well enough" Sirius retorted_

 _"That's not for you to decide" Mother snarled. "Your father warned you, did he not, about the consequences of refusing your cousin's proposition?"_

 _"I believe that he did" Sirius agreed pleasantly. "But the right of refusal is also mine, as it was made to me and not to you"_

 _Father shot Sirius a glare, and then looked at Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "Please wait in the drawing room. I will join you shortly to continue our discussion"._

 _Once they left, Mother unleashed her unrestrained wrath upon Sirius. "Idiot boy!" She shrieked, slapping him soundly across the face. "You have brought dishonour on our family! You have been given this glorious opportunity to serve a most noble cause and you have the gumption to refuse!?"_

 _Sirius staggered back from the blow, losing his footing as his right leg crumpled underneath him. Reg gasped and hurried forward to help him but was stopped by Mother, who thrust a hand into his chest and forced him back. Father just watched._

 _"I knew you were a worthless whelp the moment you were born" She spat venomously. "And then when you went and got yourself sorted into Gryffindor with all the Mudbloods and blood traitors - well, it is a wonder we have not been murdered already! or worse! accused of being blood traitors ourselves!"_

 _Sirius got to his feet, wincing "I also wonder the same thing quite often" he agreed, biting his lips to keep the gasp of pain from escaping "with a difference in priorities of course" he continued, wiping off the blood that was seeping from his split lip "But as i said, I really don't like to kill innocent people - not that you'd be likely to call yourself truly innocent, would you, mother?"_

 _Father flicked his wand and Sirius felt the impression of a smack land across his back. This time, he could not hold back a gasp._

 _"Have care with how you speak to your mother, boy" Father said. There was a rough edge to his tone. "If you leave now, you will get nothing" Father cautioned "You will be disinherited; you will be stripped of your heirship of the House of Black and you will lose your position as a beneficiary in your Mother's will, and in mine. Are you sure that is what you want, Sirius?"_

 _"Better to be penniless and honourable that wealthy and dishonourable"_

 _Mother let out a screech of rage. "What do you know about honour, you filthy little blood-traitor?! Shame of my flesh, to think that i have spawned such vermin! No matter, you will be-"_

 _"I know a fucking lot more about honour than you do!" He told her_

 _Mother spluttered, his words effectively ending her rant._

 _Father began raising his wand towards Sirius to enact the most fitting punishment. "Scour-"_

 _"Father?" His wand still raised, the words did not make it out of his mouth as he turned to look up at the young girl who was stood horrified on the first floor landing._

 _"Rinoa, dear -" Mother spoke, finally finding her words. She began making her way slowly up the stairs. "The nurse said you should be resting"_

 _"I heard screaming" Rinoa spoke, eyeing the scene below "What's going on?"_

 _"The usual" Sirius began, grabbing his trunk "This family is fucking crazy!"_

 _"You will not use such filthy language as long as you are in my house!" Father warned, his wand pointed directly at his eldest son._

 _"Which won't be very long, thankfully" Sirius retched and tried to keep from hurling, for the past of blood at the back of his throat was not a pleasant taste._

 _"You have no-where to go!" said Mother, suddenly finding her angry voice again, as Sirius moved towards the front door, dragging his trunk behind him. "There will be nobody willing to take in the disgraced tatterdemalion castoff of the Blacks!" She eyed his with distaste, lips curled, glance lingering on the ends of his hair; no amount of scrubbing or household spells had managed to tie it of the red tinge which was the aftereffect of the spell Remus had cast during their duel a few weeks ago. Sirius felt a sudden rush of pride for his friend fill his chest. Remus maybe a Halfblood, but he can do better magic that the lot of them put together._

 _Sirius did not deign to answer her; instead he simply continued his journey out of the front door._

 _"All right! Leave! Go! You are no son of mine!" Mother yelled_

 _"Sirius?! No!" Rinoa called down to her older brother running down the marble steps, however, she did not make it to the bottom as their Mother grasped hold of her by the waist and pulled her tightly into her. The illness had weakened Rinoa to such an extent that she could not fight off the grasp of her mother as she screamed from her brother to cease his movements, but Sirius simply whittled his trunk around and made for the front door, levitated it down the steps and didn't look back._

* * *

"Poetic Justice" Rinoa whispered to herself as she found herself in front of yet another vanity mirror. Yet this one was not tatty with stripping paint as the one she usually sat at the Prewitt residence. No this one was elegant solid silver with a beautifully etched filigree design. Mother had it made especially for her only daughter's fourteenth birthday. Despite her mothers best efforts, it had made no difference to the rift that had grown between them. It had been four years since the vanity table was fitted into her bedroom, now hosting an unopened box with what she could only guess was a some form of expensive jewellery inside it, showing off the pure shallowness of her Mother that Rinoa despised.

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa opened her eyes to see her twin brother stood behind her, a curious look on his face. She smiled as she mimicked her brothers facial expression, seeing a double image of herself in the mirrors reflective surface. Regulus couldn't help but smile at his sister, reaching down to pick up the box and removed the necklace from within. "Mother spent hours searching for this for you" He stated matter-of-factly, un-clasping the link and placing it infant of her face.

"And?" She queried, lifting her hair up off her neck, allowing him to put it on her.

"And, you should be grateful" He caught her eye in the mirror and gave her a knowing look. It was as much a warning as a plea. He did not want any more family dramas in such a public setting. Although since Sirius' departure, Grimmauld Place had been somewhat less turbulent, the relationship between the two female members of the household had elevated the tension somewhat dangerously, and as Rinoa grew, so did her outspoken behaviour, and Regulus did not want to see her get hurt again.

"Reggie, I -" Rinoa began to try and defend herself, but was stopped by her brother finally clasping the necklace around her neck and placing his now free hand upon her mouth

"Just do it." He spoke coolly. "Finish up. We're leaving soon" He removed his hand from her mouth, and traced the side of her face. His fingertips were cold against her warm skin, causing a shiver to shoot down her spine.

She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror before taking her leave to find her brother waiting at the bottom of the marble staircase into the foyer where her mother and father awaited in anticipation.

"You look beautiful my dear" Her father spoke, a genuine smile on his face as he made his way to his daughter, extending his hand towards her to help her down the final steps. She wore a perfectly fitted silver dress, with emerald green lining. The statement her mother was trying to make with this dress was so obvious it almost made the dress seem ugly. Almost. However devious her mother may think she was with her intentions, Rinoa couldn't deny that the dress was truly glamorous with an exquisite design, even if it was more of an advertisement than a dress.

Rinoa was 18 now - a _ripe old age for marriage,_ her Mother had said to her, at breakfast that morning. This comment had not fallen on deaf ears. Both Regulus and their Father had almost spit out their food at the casual way that Walburga Black had exposed her thoughts. Rinoa, however, had simply scoffed and continued to eat, ignoring her mothers words as she expanded on her idea of marrying Rinoa off to some random guy for 'the greater good of the family'. On that note, Rinoa had excused herself from the table and retired to her room, where she contemplated whether she should follow suit and grab her things and run away like Sirius had. But she couldn't. She had volunteered for an assignment and had to follow it through. And for that reason only was she stood in the hall of her childhood residence, faux smile on her face as her mother came up to her and planted two kisses on her cheeks.

"Oh you are a vision" She spoke, her hands clasped together. Rinoa caught her brothers eye as he raised two fingers up to his mouth and pretended to vomit. Her faux smile curled into a genuine one as she stifled the laughter. He did much the same, walking around his mother and extending his arm to his sister.

"We wouldn't want to be late would we, vision?" The laughter fell from her lips as she allowed Regulus to guide her to the fire place, where he grabbed a handful of floo powder from atop the mantle piece.

"It would be rude, would it not?" She replied, her words just as playful as his own. She really loved her brother, even if they did disagree on many of each others life choices. He was over the moon to hear that she had finally decided to contemplate joining the ranks - He had done so earlier in the summer and begged her to do so for 'the honour of the family'. She had down right refused and gone to stay with her cousins. So when she appeared in his room last night, explaining that she had a change of heart - he did not argue. He had missed her. They would do this together - like they always had.

With a jolt they found themselves in the lavish foyer of the Malfoy Manor.

 _Here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hello, firstly, thank-you so much for reading this story. It's been in my head for a while and well... here we are. As always, I would like to extend a massive thank-you to Demigodpotter1231, fredandgeorge rule and mastershoot for adding this story to their favourites. I would also like to say thank-you to Amyb11, Cae-Leigh Anne and who, a** **s well as Demigodpotter1231 and mastershoot, have followed this story. And a special thanks to Demigodpotter1231 for your review. Honestly, I have been up all night finishing this off because of the lovely review you gave!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this adventure as much as I do creating it!**

 **Yuul x**

* * *

"She looks like a goddam fairy"

"Rinoa!"

" _He_ looks more like a fairy. Or a Unicorn maybe with that stupid hair. Looks like a white tail"

"Will you behave" Regulus couldn't help but snicker at his sister's remarks, while trying to keep his composure. He followed her line of sight to where Lucius Malfoy, cousin by marriage, stood, resplendent in high-necked green silk robes and a sleek fair mane of hair, tied back nearly with a matching velvet bow. He was talking animatedly to Cantankerous Nott with a hand on the arm of his wife, Narcissa, who had a small, fixed smile on her face.

"Oh, alright." She rolled her eyes and lifted the cold crystal to her lips looking around at the crowd.

They had been invited into what was introduced to them at the 'Ball Room', which was simply the main dining room with the tables removed. The Malfoy family were always so unreasonably extravagant in their efforts to belittle the wealth of others by ensuring their own was forcibly seen. The 'ball room' was decorated with changing banners that donned ghoulish apparitions that tried to scare all of those that got just a little too close. Rinoa found herself hiding her smile in the goblet in her hand as she watched Goyle practically jump out of his skin as he reached for another handful of pumpkin pasties.

"What did I say about behaving?" Regulus continued to berate his sister, pulling the goblet away from her sisters mouth and placing it on the tray held towards them by one of the many house elves that were serving the attendees. "Come, let's be social, shall we?"

It was a rhetorical question, of course, for she did not have a chance to object or even mutter the profanities she had prepared in her mind before she found herself joining a group of gentlemen she hadn't seen since their departures from Hogwarts.

"Ah, Black. How wonderful to see you, old chum!" Milo Avery extended his hand towards Regulus, who accepted it without hesitation.

"It's been too long" He replied, in much the same polite manner "I trust you know my sister, Rinoa. Rinoa, this is Milo Avery" Avery's eyes drifted casually up and down the young woman body, taking in every detail he could before she interrupted him by extending her hand towards him. He handled it delicately, kissing the top of her hand before whispering _Enchante._

"Pleasure" She responded, adding a small curtsey for dramatic effect. _Be seen to be worthy of your blood_. That's what their mother always said.

"And this is Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan" Rinoa nodded politely to the brothers before her eyes caught the onyx eyes she knew so well.

"Severus" She curtly addressed the fourth member of the group. Although she knew of the Lestrange brothers and had only seen Avery from afar, Severus Snape was more than just an acquaintance. Their relationship was much more than that. _Well, it used to be._

"Rinoa. I must say I am surprised to see you here." The look of false surprise quickly turned into a knowing smile "I would have thought you'd be accompanying the half-breed on this fateful night" His words caused the blood beneath her pale skin to bubble, though her face remained calm. "It is the full moon, isn't it?" The onyx clashed devilishly with the granite, sharing a look that none of the others could quite decipher.

It had been made widely known throughout their social circles, by some ever so diligent ex-Hogwarts students, that the youngest Black had been seeing Remus Lupin, a suspected werewolf, during his final year at Hogwarts while she was undertaking her OWLs. It was later thought, through the skilful 'correction' by her Mother, that this one-time transgression was that only of a confused, hormonal girl and that she had not seen the lycan boy since his departure from Hogwarts. It would probably have killed her mother to know that not only had she continued to see him, but that he had proposed to her that summer. She had accepted, of course. It was indubitably the happiest moment of her life, but even _that_ memory couldn't dispel the anger she felt in that moment.

"It is the full moon after all" He continued.

Rinoa stepped forward towards the man "Well, Severus, as per usual, you are wrong" Rinoa spoke, hiding her anger with such grace it caught him off guard. "My transgression was but a one-time thing" She moved slightly towards him "Of course, it was regrettable" She spoke in a nonchalant manner, before taking on a more seductive tone of voice "…but I prefer a _purer_ touch these days" She felt sick to her stomach, but she knew that fuelling the rumours would do her no favours. She had to play the pureblood princess; the only way she knew how.

Rinoa knew that her brother was watching her as attentively as the other three male members of the group, but she did not digress from her subtle attack "A touch…" she continued "…I have been told that you have yet to feel" She fluttered her eyelids towards him, allowing the men around her to take in her words. The effect of their subtle laughter was beginning to show on Severus' face, but she did not desist. "But don't worry Snape. Bella and I have said that if you haven't bedded a woman by the time you reach twenty-one, we'll either help you -" She winked at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder "-or kill you to put you out of your misery. And I am rooting for the second"

"Rinoa" Regulus finally tried to put an end to her verbal abuse, his attempt as lacklustre as the clothes that Snape had donned that evening. He was rather enjoying his sisters monologue, but the poor man had no chance. "I think that Bella is trying to get your attention" Lucky for him, it was actually true. He had sent her an owl the moment that Rinoa had arrived at their family home the previous evening so when she heard that they had arrived, it took her little persuading to leave the boring conversation she was begin subjected to by her sister's in-laws, and make her way to find them. Bella was excited to find out that Rinoa had decided to join the fold, if excitement was an emotion that woman could feel.

"Very well" Rinoa spoke in boredom, turning towards her brother and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Have a good evening gentlemen" She curtsied and they followed suit with a polite bow. "And you too, Severus" She raised an eyebrow at him before making her way over to her cousin without taking a single glance back.

Severus Snape. _Strange little man_ , she thought. He would pay for his loose tongue. Of that she was sure. She was slightly hurt at his words. Snape was someone that she had once considered a friend. Of course, after Sirius and his friends upped their game of 'ruin Snape's life at all costs', their friendship had whittled into almost nothing. At first, she had been angry at her brother – but slowly began to realised that had Snape cared about her at all, he wouldn't have taken out his anger on her, especially when he had remained friends with Regulus. _Men_ she mused, shaking away her thoughts as she finally made it to where her cousin awaited.

"Riri!" Bella squealed. It was a sound that Rinoa was more inclined to associate with a child that a woman in her twenties, especially from this one who was only given the name of woman because of her biology, because Rinoa swore blind that she wasn't even human. Not one person can hold that much self-worth and evil… apart from Voldemort maybe, who, if given a chance, Rinoa was sure that Bellatrix would do well with marrying, if she hadn't already married the eldest Lestrange, of course.

"Bellatrix" Rinoa replied, extending her arms towards her cousin to embrace her. Despite feeling a little afraid of Bellatrix, Rinoa had to admit that she was extremely entertaining at times. "How is the new mother?" Rinoa glanced over to the hostess, who remained at her husband's side, still stuck with that small smile on her face.

"Good. Good, yes. Well…" Bellatrix answered quickly, her aim to end the pleasantries as quickly as possible obvious. "Children, you know… disgusting creatures really" Bella's abhorrence spilled from her mouth and onto her face. "But that's for _them_ to deal with. Women like us have bigger plans" And there it was, the maniacal smile that was much her token of character. "I hear that you have decided to join…" She looked around before continuing, grabbing Rinoa's arm to pull her away from the guests that were congregating around the newest platter of eye-scream cones. "…him" The way she hissed the pronoun caused the hairs to stand up on the back of her neck. Rinoa simply smiled and nodded. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Our lord will be grateful to have such a talented member of the House of Black in his ranks" She continued, her grip tightening around her arm "He was most disappointed when the blood-traitor refused" She tilted her head, locking her dark eyes with Rinoa's, as if trying to gage her reaction. Rinoa, of course, gave nothing away.

"It would be an honour" She said

"Of course it would!" Her tone was forceful as she spoke, finally releasing her grip and pushing the hair that had fallen from her perfect bun out of her eyes "Besides, your father would be most pleased to hear that you have joined your _real_ brother and bestow honour upon our family. What better honour than that exists?!" Her lunacy filtered into the small crevasses that had appeared on her cheeks due to the exaggerated smile that was on her young face. "Your initiation can be as soon as next week" She continued "I'm sure you are keen to begin the purification of our race!"

"Indeed" Rinoa lowered her arms, afraid that she would grab her again. "Bella, I wondered–"

"Rinoa!" Her question was cut short by the apparition of the host of the party, his bride still stuck by his side. Rinoa turned towards the pair. She could muster only a small smile as she greeted them with a slight nod of the head. To say that Lucius Malfoy put her on edge was an understatement, and to say that Narcissa and she didn't get along, was even more so. The daggers that she was shooting towards Rinoa caused her smile to falter a little, before Bellatrix called her out with a slight growl. Narcissa removed her gaze from her cousin and she simply looked into a vacant point. No. Narcissa didn't like Rinoa one bit.

"Narcissa, you may stay here and keep your sister company. I would like to talk to Rinoa in private" Narcissa gazed with slight confusion at her husband. He lightly coughed, indicating that he insisted her compliance. Another evil look was shot towards the young Black before Narcissa released her husband and moved behind him to stand by her sister, who, if looks could kill, would have killed Lucius for the interruption. "Lovely to see you too, Bellatrix" He spoke, calmly, extending his arm towards Rinoa. She reluctantly obliged, taking the place her cousin had just left, placing her hand lightly on his forearm allowing him to lead her away from the two women, both shooting glares in their direction.

* * *

"Congratulations on the birth of your son. I do apologise for not having had a chance to say so sooner. My mother showed me a photo last night. Draco is a beautiful boy" She spoke as she was lead into the small drawing room that was located at the far end of the ball room. Rinoa loved children. She'd had the absolute pleasure of accepting role as Harry's godparent, alongside her brother. It was interesting the contemplation of sharing some sort of responsibility, especially when she had watched Sirius abandon any form of responsibility in the past. However, she had practically fallen for the young boy the first moment she held him. Her words towards the Malfoy child, thus, were true. She really did love children.

"Thank-you, Rinoa. I was disappointed that you did not attend the Christening" He spoke, making his way over to the small dresser, upon which a crystal decanter was set, two matching glasses by its side "But then again, you have spent the past couple of years disappointing me, Rinoa" He did not look at her, therefore did not see the flicker of fear and repulsion that had settled behind her eyes.

Rinoa had never had been unfortunate enough to attend Hogwarts when Lucius was there, however, many a summer she had spent with Lucius' family. Her godfather, Abraxas Malfoy, had always been so keen to have her around. ' _The daughter he had never had the pleasure of raising'_ he often said. His wife, Clarissa, had been made barren after the complicated birth of their only son, Lucius. Rinoa had always suspected that he had intended on making her his daughter by marriage, but Druella Black had jumped the gun by offering Narcissa, who, in Rinoa's opinion, made a much better submissive pureblood wife. It wasn't only Abraxus that had disliked the decision that Clarissa had made. Lucius had quite obviously set his heart on taking the youngest Black as his own – something that made Rinoa physically sick.

"Really?" Was all that she could muster as a response as she watched him pour a small amount of what she could only assume was firewhiskey into the beautiful crystal glasses.

"And yet here you are." He looked over to her, taking in her appearance. "You look stunning" He made his way over to her, his steps defiant and strong. He really was the perfect pureblood prince. Even his flawlessly etched face seemed to be sculpted with pure magic. It was a shame that his intentions were so clear behind his ice blue eyes. It made her uncomfortable and made him repulsive.

"My mother" She responded matter-of-factly, taking the glass that he had extended towards her, taking a step back from him.

"Yes, she always had great taste." He said, following "A shame my mother did not" She knew to what he was referring. "They say you want to join our cause. I can make that very easy or very _hard_ for you"

"Lucius –" She tried to stop the conversation from going any further.

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Rinoa" He downed the drink and threw it behind him. It flew and fell almost perfectly in the place from once it came. He closed the gap between them and looked her deep in the eyes. "It could be our little secret" He traced the back of his fingers down one side of her neck, making his way slowly down to her shoulders, lacing his fingertips underneath the strap of her dress.

"I don't want secrets with you, Lucius" She spoke, lifting her shoulder to nudge his hand off. "You disgust me" the small amount of courage that she had left after that statement went into pushing into his chest and making her way towards the door. As expected, he slipped his hand around her wrist and violently pulled her back, to which she lifted the crystal glass that she still hand in her right hand and crashed it straight into the side of his head. He did not release her, but gripped harder, pushing her angrily into the wall.

"Why you -!"

"Lucius, we need more Eye-scream!" Rinoa thanked the skies that Crabbe had absolutely no sense to knock before entering. His sudden entrance had caught Malfoy off guard, giving Rinoa the chance to slip out of his grasp, which he allowed, for Crabbe had a loose tongue, and it would do him no good for all to know.

"We'll continue this discussion at your initiation" Lucius warned, slipping out his wand and cleaning himself up.

She did not respond. She simply walked hastily out of the drawing room, pulling her strap back to its rightful place, glancing at herself quickly in one of the many full body length mirrors that lined the far wall of the ballroom. How could she have been so stupid? Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Looking down at her wrist she saw the early signs of bruising. She cursed, angry that her healer skills were just about as developed as her love for Malfoy. She just needed to get out. As she made her way towards her brother, she felt her arm being grabbed and felt her body jolt into another.

"You have got to be more careful, Rinoa" Severus spoke, pulling her to the side, sending smiles to those who watched him. "This is not for the faint hearted" He warned, sincere concern filling his eyes.

"Screw you" Rinoa spat, pulling her arm out of his grasp. She was a little sick of being man handled and it was unfortunate for Snape that he was going to get the brunt of her anger. He deserved it of course, for the most part. "And you have a nerve" She lifted her finger and jabbed it into his chest. "You _ever_ mention Remus again, I will have no qualms in divulging your own misguided _associations_ " She knew he understood what she meant. "I'll bloody do it Snape"

Lily Evans had become one of her best friends at Hogwarts. Two years her senior, Lily had taken her under her wing for most of her time while they were at school together. They had no secrets from each other and that included the fact that Lily had known Snape since before they had attended the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Snape began to withdraw from everyone and focus his efforts as a member of the Knights of Walpurgis, Rinoa had watched their relationship decay. That decay did not loosen the grip that Lily had on the young man's heart, a fact that was still apparent in his face.

"Do you understand?!" She asked, pushing harder into his chest, the adrenaline still surging through her.

Snape's eyed widened at her threat, one that he was unsure whether she would go through with. However, he had only just managed to shake off the rumours that he was a halfblood and didn't need any further doubts to fly around about his commitment to the cause. He looked down upon the small hand that was still directed at his chest. He noticed the rings on her fingers, and raised an eyebrow. Maybe she would go through with it – if the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand was any indication.

"Fine" he spat, finally, stepping back. The force of her finger on his chest was beginning to hurt a little. He saw her visibly calm down and took this chance to actually look at her. She looked shaken up and the reason became quite obvious when he saw her stiffen. He subtly turned to look over his shoulder to see Lucius leaving the drawing room from where he had watched Rinoa vacate just moments before, Crabbe trailing behind him, head held low.

"Did he -?"

"Don't, Severus" She whispered, sighing. "I have to go" She paused, her eyes locked over his shoulder. "And I mean it Snape" She looked straight at him "Not. A. Word." With that, she left Severus to watch her turn and walk towards her brother, who seemed to take the news of the sudden departure of his sister with little concern. He observed her as she kissed her brother kindly on the cheek and walk towards the main foyer without a second glance.

"Fiery one that" Severus turned to see Lucius stood, also staring towards her departing figure. "A little out of your league Severus, to be honest" He added, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulder "But I'll tell you how it is when I get it" With his free hand he punched Severus lightly in the arm, hoping to spark a smile on his sullen face. He didn't. Severus simply looked up to the senior member of the fold and took his leave in silence, leaving Lucius alone and confused, before being succumbed to the demand of his guests, complementing him on the success of the ball.

In his ignorance, he didn't see Severus walk towards Regulus, he didn't hear him tell him that he should be wary of Malfoy around Rinoa and he certainly didn't see them slip off towards Bellatrix Lestrange, who, later that night, will set the ground rules of Lucius' inclusion in the family. No. Right now, Lucius was on a high, thinking of how smooth her skin was and how amazing she must be to dominate.

* * *

The cold air burned Rinoa's skin as she apparated outside the Potter residence in Godrics Hollow. It was not the correct attire to be wandering around the streets that cold October evening, but there was no way that she was going to go back to Grimmauld place or the Prewitt residence this evening. She needed Lily.

"Rinoa? Didn't expect you here this early" James stood, occupying the entire threshold with his broad shoulders. Rinoa smiled sweetly and simply shrugged. What was she supposed to say? She shivered in her silence, glancing over her shoulder to see the full moon shining down upon them.

She used to love the moon…

"Don't just stand there like a lemon James. Look at her, she's freezing!" Lily came from behind her husband, pushing him aside to allow Rinoa to enter the residence. "Come here" she extended her hand towards her, which she, in her innocent stupidity, accepted. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of the bruising on her wrist was the first indication of her stupidity, the quick recoil was the second. Like Lily could unsee the bruising. Rinoa shook her head as a response to the unasked question and stepped into the house, allowing James to close the door behind her. The warmth of the house quickly seeped into her skin, the tension accumulated from the evenings events beginning to dissipate.

"What happened?" Lily insisted.

Rinoa shook her head once more and simply asked: "Can you fix it?" Lily made a gesture for her to follow her into the living room.

"Rinoa?" Sirius, who had been sat in front of the fire, had jumped from his chair at the sight of his sister. They had not spoken since she dropped the bombshell on him the previous evening, and she had stupidly thought that he wouldn't be there this evening. Rinoa stood deadly still at the sight of her brother. "You one of them, then?" He asked, harshly.

"Sirius" Lily warned, as he made his way towards his sister. James took a step to the side behind the two women, ready to make his move if needed. He loved his friend, and had even grown very fond of his sister – but they were a bloody nightmare.

"Next week is my initiation" She replied nonchalant, both her arms moving slowly behind her back ensuring she was stood completely upright. It was one of those defence mechanisms they talked about in Care of Magical Creatures. When a creature feels that they are going to be attacked, they extend their body to seem bigger to their opponent. It was a little ridiculous really. Sirius was a least a head taller than she was and, to top it all, to her surprise, he didn't attack at all. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Did you think I'd never come back?" Rinoa asked confused, slowly raising her arms to return her brothers embrace. She was not used to this side of Sirius. Their sibling bond had lost strength over the years. She did not shy away from it though, she was sure that she dearly loved her older brother, even if it wasn't as much as she did Regulus.

"I was afraid" he whispered.

"You? Afraid?" She tried to lighten the situation a little. "The great Sirius Black, feeling fear! Oh! What is the world coming to?" She smiled and pulled away from him. He returned the smile, taking a step back, grabbing her hands with the intention to look her over in her beautiful dress. He was a second away from complimenting her on how stunning she looked, until he saw her wince at his grip. His eyes darted towards her wrist, bruises beginning to form.

"What the hell?" The soft tone he'd previously used turned into one more rough as he questioned her.

"It's noth- "

"No, Rinoa. It is definitely something!" His tone grew more forceful, as he dropped her other hand and lifted the one that was bruised. "Malfoy I assume?" He didn't need her to respond. He knew how that serpent worked and knew full well that he would try anything he could with no reservations. "This is exactly what I meant when I said no!" He felt impotent and that made him furious.

"It's just a bruise!" Rinoa defended, feeling quite angry that he was taking this to such an extreme.

"It could be worse though! It will be worse! You're being reckless. Downright stupid!"

"Oh please. Take off the big brother badge. You never wore it before!" She immediately regretted her words as she saw Sirius' face drop.

"I'm… I'm sorry" She pulled her hand back "I… I…I didn't mean that."

The sound of Harry stirring in his sleep broke the silence that had fallen upon them. Lily quietly took her leave to attend her son, leaving James in charge of disarming the situation if required. He'd become quite good at this role, having had quite a bit of practise in the past. He stood back and leaned against the tween of the archway between the living room and the hall, gazing intently at the pair, wand at the ready.

Sirius took a step back and made his way back to the seat that he had been occupying before. Rinoa sighed in an exasperated manner as she made her way around to kneel before her brother. "Look, I know you're worried…"

"I'm scared to death, Rinoa" He replied matter-of-factly "You don't seem to realise that if they ever found out they'd kill you" Rinoa resisted the urge to slap him. She may be young, but she was not at all naïve. Of course they'd kill her… but wasn't that a risk that was worth taking? It was for her. Her family was worth more than her life.

"They're going to kill everyone we love if we don't start fighting fire with fire, Sirius" she spoke softly and clearly, trying to get it into his stubborn head the fact that they loved the very people that were being picked off. "Lily and Remus are the very people they have always targeted and James and You are the flavour of the month." She looked up to see James still stood there "Blood-traitors" With that she looked away from the man, who seemed to be watching her every move.

"I've only just got you back" Sirius spoke in a voice barely above a whisper

"You're not going to lose me, you twit. Not just yet anyway" She laughed a little and placed her hand on his knee, tilting her head to catch his eye. It was true. They had only really begun to patch up their sibling bond since she left Hogwarts. Remus had kept him up to date on her progress at school and her general well-being, but she had held a bit of a grudge against him for leaving. When she finished her final year, she had expected to see Remus at the station to pick her up, but found Sirius there, bunch of flowers in one hand and a huge dog shaped teddy bear in the other.

She smiled at the memory as she pushed herself up, uncomfortable in her kneeling position with the tight fitting dress still clutching her body. "Anyway, Regulus and Severus are there and they – "

"Snape?" James couldn't help but jump into the conversation, his expression showing more than just the antipathy he had for the man to whom she was referring. Sirius's face was almost a mirror image of the auror's. They exchanged a look which caused Rinoa to rolled her eyes at them. Couldn't they just get over their childish feud?

"Yes, I suspect that he is a member too –"

"We need to tell Dumbledore" Sirius interrupted her, pushing himself off the chair and turning to look at his best friend.

" _I_ will be the one to tell him, when –"

"Prongs, send an owl immediately. Snivellus has to be found and taken in" Sirius continued, ignoring her attempts to speak.

"Will you just –"

"His first kiss, Padfoot! By a dementor no less" James spoke, a twinkle in his eye, almost skipping towards the kitchen where his owl slept.

"Listen to me god dammit!" Rinoa finally caught their attention, fire in her eyes. "You say I'm stupid." She raised her hands and pushed her brother lightly back into his seat.

"Hey!" He wined

"I don't even know whether he is, and besides – it would be a little obvious if one of them got brought in now? Don't you think!?" She tried to get them to see reason, but she could see that it was going to be harder than she thought. "You don't want them to suspect me, do you?" And with that, she saw Sirius' brain work at 100 miles an hour, trying to reason a way out of it. He couldn't. "Just chill and leave it to me"

"I don't trust him!"

"I don't trust any of them – that's the whole point of why I am doing this Sirius"

"But –"

"That's enough for tonight" Lily spoke, making her way into the living room, standing between the siblings. "I am going to fix the bruising and we're all going to bed" She had always been the mother figure, but it had only become worse since she _actually_ became a mother. Do I make myself clear?!" Sirius simply sulked in his seat as Lily dragged Rinoa into the kitchen, leaving James in complete and utter awe of how strong his wife really was.

* * *

Rinoa walked pulled out her wand and opened the front door of the small cottage Remus and she had bought that summer. He had been overly cautious about them moving out together, not, as she thought, because he had reservations about their relationship but, as she later found out, because of the money.

Rinoa came from a wealthy family, whereas Remus did not. They had actually argued about it, an occurrence that shocked both of them. They had never argued before. Not once. But this was something that Remus had felt strongly about. So, instead of buying the beautiful townhouse she had seen in the heart of London, they chose a smaller, less expensive cottage on the outskirts of Oxford. Surprisingly, it was the best decision that they had made. It was quaint and since they had moved in their belongings, really felt like home. Also, it's location in the middle of no-where meant that Remus could feel at ease on nights like this. The first night of the full moon was always the worst.

"I'm home" She spoke quietly, knowing that he was probably hiding himself in the basement room where he preferred to stay throughout the cycle. He was no-where to be found as she entered the small kitchen, the remanence of her early morning preparation of the wolfsbane potion still apparent. She sighed as she began to clear up, thinking about the evenings events.

So, Bellatrix was eager for her to join, which put luck on her side as it was known that she was part of the Dark Lords most inner circles. However, within that circle also resided Lucius, who was going to make things more difficult for her. Severus, well, he was already giving her a headache, unsure as to which side he was on. Although she felt awful for using Lily like this, she knew that she had him on a tight leash with regards to his feelings towards her, but that didn't take away the uneasy feeling he instilled within her. He would sell her out if he had the chance, that she knew. He was a coward in that respect. Regulus, naturally, would be by her side.

Her thoughts then moved away from how safe she would be. It moved on to what Bellatrix had said about 'purifying their race'. Rinoa did not want to know exactly what she was expected to do… and this initiation? What would that entail?

And Sirius' reaction. Well, that was completely uncalled for. _Right?_ She was just glad that Lily's healer training was going well as there was almost no signs of bruising to be seen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft moan of the beast that had entered the kitchen. "Hey" she spoke softly, kneeling on the floor and placing her hands upwards in his direction. She knew that this sort of behavior with a werewolf on the first night, or any night in fact, could be considered dangerous. It was, of course, but she did not fear Remus. She trusted him.

He slowly made his way towards her and lightly nudged her hands with his nose before licking her wrist. She smiled at him but remained very still as he softly growled at her. A moment later he turned away from her and exited the kitchen. She could hear his paws patter down the rickety staircase down to the basement. A confused look trickled upon her features as she looked down upon her wrist. To the naked eye, she could see nothing that gave it away.

 _Could he tell?_ She didn't know. All she knew was that she had taken the first step in the right direction towards accomplishing her first mission for the Order. Join the deatheaters and find out who was feeding them information from the inside.

 _How hard can it be?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I know... 'where the hell have you been?', you may be asking... And i apologise for my absence. Life is much more changeable that I would like! But i haven't forgotten about these stories or my readers! As always, I would like to thank all of those who have followed this story: Amyb11, Cae-Leigh-Anne, Demigodpotter1231, PPAM, , beka.421, FABBulousme, NatyMVR, Belle Tris Gret, FairiesandDemons, Mentathial and Nathaliedew98. And to those who have added this story to their favs: Demigodpotter1231, FABBulousme, Methathial, PPAM, beka.421 and fredandgergerule. And a special special shoutout to Demigodpotter1231 - you are awesome :)**

 **I would like to thank all the readers, new and old, and say that if you have a moment to review, i'd be so grateful. To know what you really think, good or bad, is welcome and really gives me the motivation to write :D**

 **Well... enjoy!**

 **Yuul x**

* * *

"How was the interview?" Rinoa placed a small plate in front of the man that sat quietly at the end of the small table in the kitchen.

The final night of the cycle had been and gone, and Remus' face showed it. He looked tired and despite his best efforts to dress to impress, he looked like a decrepit wreck of a man. Despite feeling like death warmed up, it was in his best interest to act as if all was just as it should be. He had attended the latest of a long string of interviews that morning and, much like the others, he was sure he was unsuccessful. Rinoa knew this also, but tried above and beyond to put on a brave face for him. She hated seeing him like this.

Remus looked at the woman he adored above anything in the world with kind eyes. Although he appreciated her efforts, they both knew that it was in vain. He felt utterly disgusted with life at the end of a cycle at the best of times, and to have watched the interviewer at the bookshop in Diagon Alley look at him with such distaste as he was forced to reveal the reason that he would need time off work once a month, made it all just that more difficult.

Remus Lupin could not be considered a proud man, in the way that many would associate people with that word, but he was; at least to the extent that he believed that he should pay his way in the world and make enough money to make the woman he loved look and feel like the princess that she was to him. Again, he knew that she cared not for that. Rinoa, in complete disregard of her family, did not possess materialistic bone in her body. She had accepted his proposal knowing full well that it would not lead her into the pureblood dream her cousins had gracefully stepped into. No. The only thing he could provide her was a trying life with a trying man.

"We'll just have to wait and see" His words matched the kindness in his eyes as he reached out to touch the hand of the woman before him. She didn't retract from his touch as many a time he expected her to, but held her hand out to take his in her own. He looked down at the ring that he had placed on her finger just a few weeks before, rubbing his thumb against the simple white gold band that circled her ring finger. It had been his mothers. She had been more than happy to part with it, knowing full well that he couldn't afford to buy one specifically for the occasion. Hope Lupin was extremely fond of the woman that her son had chosen to be his future bride, and for that reason only did she offer it without a moment's thought. Lyall, her husband, had watched as his wife performed this kind act for their dear son. If Remus could feel even a fraction of the love he felt for his wife, it'd all be worth it.

Remus did not love Rinoa with a fraction of that love. No. There was no-one that could feel the amount of love and admiration he felt for the woman that was now leaning towards him. He closed his eyes at the touch of her warm lips on his own. No. The amount of love her felt for Rinoa Black was unreachable.

"I love you" And with those three words the distaste Remus felt for the world disappeared. At least until the next cycle.

"And I you. More than you will ever know" He finally released her from his grasp and picked up the mismatch cutlery to begin eating. He was starving and she had prepared his favourite.

Rinoa took a seat opposite Remus, a cup of tea warming her hands as she watched him feverishly devour the food on his plate. He was always so famished after the cycle, so much so that she often prepared enough for five or six portions. That, and the fact that they were usually joined by Sirius and James around this time of the month. They were always extremely wary of how he was, seeing as they no-longer accompanied him on their notorious moon-light adventures. But today there were no-where to be seen.

Rinoa wasn't sure whether it had anything to do with the conversation she had had with Sirius earlier that week, or whether there was any other reason for their absence, but truth be told, it was nice for it just to be the two of them.

"They're trying to locate Peter" Remus spoke, as if she had voiced her thoughts. This caused her to smile. He almost always knew what she was thinking. "All attempts to communicate with him have been unsuccessful." Her smile faltered as she realised what he was saying.

"How long?" She asked, placing the cup on the table, sitting more upright now.

"Two weeks"

Rinoa was almost dumbstruck. She had never particularly liked Peter Pettigrew. He put her on edge. He hardly spoke to her reserving himself to simply stare at her anytime they were in the same room. She wasn't sure whether it was because he was too afraid to speak to her, having had a few unfortunate run-ins with some of her fellow Slytherins at school, or whether there was something more to it. Safe to say, she hadn't really noticed his absence, and for Remus, she felt a pang of guilt for not caring to notice that one of his closest friends was potentially missing.

"I'm sorry" She spoke, apologising more for her lack of realisation that the fact that they were afraid for Peter.

"It's fine. I'm sure he is fine" Remus placed his cutlery on his plate and took the napkin at the side of the plate to his mouth, wiping it with extreme delicacy. Everything he did was so delicate. Rinoa always thought that he was the person she least expected to hide such a beast in his interior. He was pure light and pure benevolence, until the moon reigned the sky.

Rinoa fell back into the room and out of her thoughts by the sound of Remus pushing his chair backwards to take his empty plate to the sink. She reached out towards him as he passed.

"I'm sure we would have heard anything, had they –" She couldn't even bring herself to say it, but he knew what she meant. He nodded in agreement, placing his things on the side before turning and pulling her up off her chair and into his arms.

This was what got him through it all. These moments. He ran his fingers through her long raven hair as he snaked his other arm around her waist. He felt her relax into him, her head leant upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She always said it was relaxing to hear his heart beat and it made him feel lucky to be the one that could calm her down when she was afraid or agitated – the latter being the most frequent feeling since her reencounter with Sirius. She had rarely shown fear, not even the first time she had the unfortunate chance of watching him turn in his final year. Lucky for him, and for her, Sirius and James had been only meters away from him or something worse than the scratches may have come to pass.

Wolfsbane hadn't been made publicly aware until he had left Hogwarts, and the expensive ingredients would have been hard to come by even if he had known. He did not come from a wealthy family. That fact, plus his inadequate potions skills would have made the brewing of such a complicated potion impossible at best. His friends had been his godsend throughout his years at Hogwarts, saving his sanity on those moonlit nights, and saving the woman before him from his lupine grasp.

His fingers moved from her hair and down her back, pulling up the hem of her t-shirt to rub his thumb against the scars he had caused at the base of her back. He felt her shiver in his arms, but he did not stop. The scar was a reminder that he had almost lost something that he loved and that she was still there with him. It gave him a sense of purpose.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

"Just about how much I love you" He replied, his voice quiet. He didn't want to ruin the moment. But to his distaste – it was about to be ruined.

The sound of the flames in the living room roaring indicated the arrival of some unexpected, and frankly, in Remus' opinion, unwanted guests. A loud thump followed the roaring of the fire which was superseded by the sound of James and Sirius arguing – as per usual.

"Prongs! You bloody oaf!"

James simply replied with a large laugh as he failed to help his friend off the floor, residing himself to simply laugh at Sirius' figure, sprawled across the floor in a very inelegant fashion.

"Oh Padfoot, the fetus look suits you!" He spluttered through his laughter.

Remus felt Rinoa tense in his arms as the two men continued their childish exchange. He knew that she made the effort to accept them in their home for him. James and Rinoa had barely exchanged words before Remus and she became an item. He had always been too busy with his own life to even spare a look at the youngest Black. However, something had always made Remus believe that there was more to it than that. The Black name was notorious throughout purebloods, and a Slytherin Black was the epitome of evil in the eyes of most. Remus had watched as James spent their first year testing Sirius to that level of prejudice, until he finally accepted him and they became the crazy pair that were now wrestling on the floor of their small cottage living room.

"You'll never win Black!" James could be heard taunting his best friend before the sound of crashing and dead silence followed, instigating the move of the couple from the kitchen to the living room to see the two men, wide eyed and stifling back laughter. They'd broken the coffee table.

"Idiots" Rinoa muttered as she removed her wand from her pocket and fixed the table. "Get off the floor! Are you adults or are you a pair of glumbumbles!" Rinoa proceeded to berate the pair.

"You know you sound more like Mother with every passing day" Sirius mumbled, pushing himself up and extending his hand to help James up.

"You would know" She retorted tartly, picking up the books that had fallen on the table and placing them neatly in the centre.

"Have you heard anything?" Remus asked, walking towards them, standing at Rinoa's side.

"He's ok" James replied, simply. Sirius and James exchanged a look before he elaborated. "He was attacked at home"

"Killed his two sisters" Sirius continued

Rinoa remained stoic at the revelation. She hadn't known that he had sisters. The truth was she knew very little about the man that she was still surprised had even made in into the friendship group with these three men. Although they were all very different, with different strengths, they _had_ strengths. Peter Pettigrew, in her opinion, was a worthless, waste of space that selfishly used oxygen that could be put to better use.

She winced at her own thoughts, reminding herself that that was the exact words she had heard her mother say in reference to the 'mudbloods' that the Dark Lord promised to exterminate. She really _was_ sounding more like her mother.

"Oh Gosh" Was the only words that Remus could muster.

Silence fell upon them once more, giving Rinoa a chance to break it in the most inelegant way.

"And that's the reason why he has yet to appear at a meeting?" She asked

"Of course! He's just lost his sisters" Sirius' face was almost dumbstruck at her tone as she was at his.

"Jesus, Sirius" She placed her hands up in a defensive stance. "It was just a question!"

"An insensitive question!"

"Everything you _say_ is insensitive!"

"Not as insensitive as you!"

Both Remus and James exchanged an exasperated look. They could get themselves worked up over the simplest of interactions.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Remus enquired, subtly stepping between the siblings. He didn't have the energy or the inclination to listen to them squabble, not when their friend was mourning.

"No. Apparently, they entered the house and killed them both as they slept" James replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" the incredulity she felt towards the statement clearly on settled upon her face.

"Are you deaf?" Sirius retorted.

It took Rinoa most of her will power not to wipe the stupid look off her brother's face. Why he was being so unreasonable with her would remain to be seen, but she simply ignored him and continued.

"No, I am simply surprised that Death Eaters wondered into a house and killed only two out of five occupants. It's not their style!" She informed them

"You would know" He spoke in the same sarcastic tone as she had done before. She opened her mouth the respond but decided against it. She pursed her lips and simply turned to give Remus a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. "Where are you going?!" Sirius demanded to know, stepping towards where she stood. She grabbed her cloak off the rack and donned it.

"To work. You know that _thing_ that grown-ups do to earn money instead of scabbing off their friends" She hissed, turning towards him, placing a hand on his chest to stop him from stepping towards her. There they exchanged a challenging look, daring each other to continue their bickering. "I don't have time for this" She finally said, turning yet again and walking out of the front door, leaving the three men inside the warm cottage to discuss their friend, while Rinoa contemplated the strange circumstances.

She didn't trust Peter Pettigrew. Not One Bit.

* * *

Arsenius Jigger, author of 'Magical drafts and Potions', was bustling around the back of the apothecary, muttering profanities under his breath about a couple of old hags that had been in that morning to order vials of acromantula venom and had complained profusely about the price. "Do they not understand the lengths at which we strive to retrieve this product?!" He exclaimed, changing from an almost inaudible rant to one that was a little less customer friendly.

"I do apologise" Rinoa finished off with her own customer, who had jumped at the sudden change in tone. The young witch simply nodded and quickly exited the building, leaving Rinoa alone with her boss and an exasperated look on her face.

"You have to stop doing that" She said, busying herself with the stock take "The poor girl jumped out of her skin!"

"Good!" He responded leaving the backroom and coming into the main shop area. "Maybe she'll begin to appreciate our services!"

Arsenius was an aged man and had worked in Diagon Alley since before Rinoa was born. Since the release of his book, his little shop had grown to become just a famous as he. With that, came extra work that he was unable to complete alone, especially when he was asked to provide more and more obscure and exotic ingredients to his ever-growing clientele. For this reason, he had advertised for an assistant, an opportunity that Rinoa had jumped at, the moment she'd left Hogwarts. She loved potions, having been one of Slughorns most _exceptional_ students. Her potions skills had won her a place in the Slug Club, the association in which she had met Lily Potter, now her most trusted friend.

"Alright, but she will care not for our services if she is too scared to enter the shop" She replied, placing the quill down to look at her boss "You look ridiculous" She raised an eyebrow at his attire. Bulky green and yellow rubber robes lay upon a similarly designed suit.

"It's the best acro-garb on the market!" he seemed outraged at her lack of understanding, to which she rolled her eyes and continued on. "I'll be back tomorrow. Do close up and if those hags return, tell them I'll double the price!" And with that he left the establishment leaving her alone – but not for long.

Rinoa had completed the stock take and placed the books upon the shelf. Everything was perfectly in order, as expected. She had made every effort to keep on top of the management side of things. It had been to her utter surprise and dismay that Arsenius had never checked a thing in his life. Although it had been an uphill struggle, Rinoa had managed to put reigns on the business. It was just as well. The influx of customers and their strange orders would have made even the most memory efficient individuals crazy.

Placing the quill in it's holder, she heard the bell ring, signalling what she thought was another customer - it wasn't.

"Dear little Cousin! How fare thee?" Evan Rosier, maternal cousin of the young potions master walked joyfully through the door accompanied by another she would also call cousin. Bartemius Crouch Jr., paternal relation that confused all to try and actually work out. They were sure that they shared blood, therefore, they simply called each other cousins.

Rinoa smiled and had to resist jumping around the counter to hug Evan. He was, beyond all others, her most favourite of cousins. "Brilliantly, thank-you. Yourself?"

"Spiffing" He spoke in faux extravagance, causing her to laugh. "There ya go" He winked, showing that brotherly attitude that she had never experienced from the one that _actually_ held that name.

"What brings you here?" She asked, pushing the darkening thoughts of Sirius out of her mind. That was one long road to walk that she was afraid she'd pass on. It wasn't like she ever needed his brotherly love - she had Regulus after all. But still…

"Fantastic day, isn't it?" Rinoa raised her eyebrow at her the man who spoke. If there was one thing that annoyed her, it would probably be the way people answered questions with questions., especially when the returning question had nothing to do with the conversation at hand. Barty, who had don't just that, proceeded to place a bloodpop into his mouth instead of answering her question. He had always been a pain in the back side, it came from being an only child. The boys turned to smile at each other and then back to her.

"Well, seeing as you're here Barty…" she continued, finding their silence annoying, to say the least "Your father asked for these vials to be tested for unknown substances" She delicately picked up the small glass vessels to her left and lightly shook them. The colourless liquid within turned a nasty shade of murky brown at the movement. "Could you ask him to provide a more detailed report on under what circumstances they were seized? I am not going to open these up until I have more information" She added, matter-of-factly. Barty nodded, smiling to reveal the ball of the lollipop behind his teeth.

She resisted the urge to reach over and throw the vials at him, but resist she did. The ministry wouldn't be happy with her if she had destroyed what she suspected to be evidence in some case they were working on. Of course, until she had the paperwork to confirm her suspicions, she wouldn't dare touch anything.

"We just wanted to see how you were" Evan spoke in a sing song voice, stepping towards her. He put his hands out to entice her around the counter. The smile returned to her face. She placed the vials on the edge of the counter before compiling with his silent request "Aaaaaaand…" He spun her around and took her in his arms as if they were to dance. She laughed at his odd behaviour "to make sure that you were all ready for tonight"

"Tonight?" Rinoa enquired, her smile still holding. She was slightly dizzy from being spun around.

"Yeah, tonight." He repeated.

"What's going on tonight?" She asked, curiosity flooding her features

"Oh Evan, she doesn't know!" Barty asked, dramatically placing his hands over his heart

"She doesn't know?" Evan asked, mimicking his dramatic tone

"She doesn't know" Barty shook his head in faux disappointment, lulling his head and pretending to cry. This caused Evan to burst into laughter. Rinoa, however, did not find this amusing.

"Ok tweedel-dee and tweedel-dumb, what don't i know?"

Silence felt upon them once more, building the tension and anticipation of knowing the answer o the question. Barty's face suddenly switched to a more sinister look. There was some evil bubbling behind his dark eyes as he spoke. "Tonight is the night"

"Already?" She asked herself more than them.

"He's keen to bring you on board so - Yes. Tonight" Evan confirmed

"Tonight" Barty repeated

"Tonight" And Evan repeated

"Ton-"

"Ok, stop saying tonight!" She held her hands up towards Barty to interrupt him from continuing their stupid dialogue. She was feeling quite overwhelmed. She took a moment to process the information. It was tonight. It was actually happening. She knew it was going to happen something but it almost felt too real.

Barty obviously couldn't take the silence much longer "Toniiii-"

"Shut it" Evan back slapped his cousin in the stomach. "Come to mine around 9 and we'll go from there" Evan reached out and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"TONIIIIIIIIGHT!" Barty continued, ignoring the death stare she was sending his way.

Evan rolled his eyes and grabbed his comrade by the shoulders and turned him around "Was a pleasure to see you, Rinoa" Rosier spoke, her name dripping off his tongue from dramatic effect.

"Ghastly boys" She muttered to herself as the doorbell chimed, indicating their exit. She turned and picked up the vials, placing them in the secure hold she'd created for this type of item. Another action she'd taken upon taking the job was to expand their services and branch out more. Lucky for her, half of her family were influential and helped drive business their way. She enjoyed her job and had always hoped that she would be able to start up her own business one day. But now, she didn't know…

Would she be able to do that if she became a death eater? Would she be able to live and remnants of a 'normal life'? True, life at the moment was anything but normal with the war but, she had just been hit in the face with the realisation that as smart as she thought she was, she hadn't considered any of the potentially negative consequences.

She closed the safe hold and stood dead still. This time tomorrow, she will have taken the first step into finding the mole in their organisation. This time tomorrow, she will have taken the vows and be playing double agent. This time tomorrow, she will be living another life, a double life, a life that will hopefully save others.

"That's if you make it to tomorrow" She mused. "You idiot"

* * *

The rest of the day maintained a gentle rhythm. People entered, bought their bits and pieces and left without much conversation or consideration for the young girl who was trying her best to appease their ridiculous orders in a timely fashion. In the last five minutes of the day, the hags returned to barter some more about the prices - but Rinoa paid them no dues and simply closed the door in their ugly faces and proceeded to close down - eager to get out of the small establishment and get home.

Despite Rinoa's cold nature, she missed Remus terribly - especially with the current ongoings that continued to develop around them. He was probably the only person she had ever truly loved - the only person apart from Regulus, of course.

Although she always felt the desperate need to get home to see him after being at work all day - today there was more urgency in her step. It was 6 o'clock and the time was ticking before she had to meet Evan at the Rosier residence. It would only be fair to let her husband to be know of the imminent change in their life - right?

"Hey Watch it!" Lost in her thoughts she had bumped straight into a young ,rotund witch that was hanging around the entrance to Knockturn alley.

"Get out of the way then" She snapped back, annoyed that the woman was still stood, her exceptionally large hips practically blocking the archway.

"You wanna start something?!" The cumbersome youngster asked, reaching into her robes to find her wand.

Rinoa was just about to grab her own when she saw a familiar figure waddling down Knockturn alley and jumping into Borgin and Burkes, looking nervously over his shoulder.

"Peter?" She whispered to herself, completely forgetting the imminent 'duel' that the young witch was about to drag her in to. What the hell is he doing?

"Come on bitch! I'll turn you into a toad!"

Rinoa dragged her eyes away from the alley way just in time to see the plump pupil raise her wand. Rinoa flicked her wand swiftly and stunned the poor girl before slipping her way past the falling body and passing the threshold into Knockturn Alley.

For a man that was too wimpish to stand up for himself against a house elf, Peter's presence in Knockturn Alley was extremely surprising to say the least. Rinoa couldn't help but follow her curiosity to the dark magic shop, leaning against the edifice casually. She did not want to rouse suspicion. Suspicious people were the only ones that dragged their sorry souls through Knockturn. She glanced around to peer in the window and was surprised to see the Ghastly young lads she had dealt with earlier that afternoon chatting away with the god-awful shop attendant. Burke. That man made her skin crawl.

She turned away shaking herself to remove the goosebumps the sight of the shop attendant's creepy smile had riddled through her body and thought for a moment. Had she really seen Peter? Was this mornings conversation and her lack of trust clouding her judgment? Was she seeing things?

 _No - I'm not!_ She assured herself

Rinoa was adamant that she had seen the waddling figure, so much so she was just about push herself off the wall and go into the shop, despite her best interests. She really didn't want to see Burke, but she couldn't stand second guessing herself. However, as lucky might have it, she found that she didn't have to. Peering once more into the shop window, she watched her cousins grab what ever they'd ordered from Burke and toss it nonchalant to a third figure, hidden out of her sight line, behind a cabinet. She saw the package bounce onto the floor and Peter come of of his hiding place to pick it up quickly. She watched Barty raise his wand to the man, now cowering on the floor, hilarity bouncing behind his evil eyes. As per usual, Evan snapped his cousin out of his crazy state and grabbed Pettigrew by the back of his shirt and lifted him to his feet before pushing him towards the door.

That was her cue.

Rinoa slipped into the small space between the shop and the decrepit building next to it, and hid herself with use of a Disillusionment Charm. She remained dead still as she watched the three men walk past, none-the-wiser of her presence.

And there she remained for what felt like a lifetime as she processed what she had just witnessed. After what had actually only been a few minutes, she felt her earlier reservations about facing up to the consequences of her decision disappear. She would join the ranks. She would find the mole. She would protect her family. She would do what ever it took to make them pay. And in regards to Peter... well... She didn't trust Peter Pettigrew. Not One Bit.


End file.
